pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness
Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness is the sequel to ''Pokémon Colosseum'', and is one of the only two Pokémon Games available for Nintendo GameCube. It continues to expand on the Shadow Pokémon storyline and the villainous syndicate known as Cipher. Whereas there were only 48 Pokémon in Pokémon Colosseum, there are 85 in Pokémon XD, including Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres. Also included is the infamous Shadow Lugia. It also is in the region, Orre once again. Differences from Pokémon Colosseum *Instead of starting with an Umbreon at Lv 26 and a Espeon at a Lv 25, you start with an Eevee. *This game has the Legendary Birds instead of the Legendary Beasts. *This game has the two earliest Generation IV Pokemon, Munchlax and Bonsly. These Pokémon are uncatchable and thus you can't have a Bonsly or Munchlax in Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, FireRed, LeafGreen, or Emerald. *This game was released one year after Pokémon Colosseum. Plot Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness starts out by showing a cut scene of a boat caught in a storm at sea. This boat is then attacked by an evil looking Pokémon that. Now you control your character in a one-on-one battle with your Salamence against a Metagross. After you win, you find out it was just a battle simulator in the Pokémon HQ Lab, a pokemon lab where your mother works at. Then your mom Lily asks you to go find your sister Jovi. You go to an ominous and spooky house with a statue of Groudon called Kaminko's house. When you get to the front door, you get stopped by Kaminko's assistant, Chobin, who thinks your a burglar and challenges you to a battle (this is a very common theme throughout the game). After you beat him, you get Jovi and return to the lab. Proffessor Krane, the head scientist at the lab, gives you your very own snag machine which can steal shadow pokemon from opposing trainers. Soon after, Krane gets ambushed by a few members of Cipher. You have to battle one of them, known as Naps, who holds the games first Shadow Pokémon. After you beat him, Cipher takes Krane and drives away. Lily, knowing that the purification chamber must be completed, asks you to go to Gateon Port to get a machine part for the chamber. When you arrive, Jovi will run into a thug named Zook. Just when things look ugly and he's about to attack you with a Shadow Zangoose, a weird man named Verich comes and interferes. One of his right-hand men, Ardos, destroys the Zangoose with his Alakazam in one hit. Soon after, you can choose to evolve your Eevee with any of the stones. In addition, you get the machine part you wanted. After giving it to Lily, she asks you to go to Agate Village. At Agate Village, you meet Eagun and find the Relic Stone, a mystical stone that can purify Shadow Pokémon. After, Eagun tells you to go to Mt. Battle and ask a man named Vander about Cipher. He tells you to inspect an old Cipher facility in the south that might have activity. When you get to the facility, you defeat everyone there including the admin, Luvrina. You rescue Krane and return him to the lab. Then, an assistant tells you to go to Pyrite Town and deliver a disk to Nett that may contain information about Cipher. He tells you it will take time to decipher it so he sends you off to a rock pokespot to meet Duking. When you come back to Pyrite, you'll see that the building will be taken over by Cipher. After you defeat everyone, Nett will tell you that on the disk it says that Cipher will attack Phenac City. When you first enter Phenac City, a woman will stop you, tell you that you're the 1,000,000th visitor, give you some battle CDs, and send you off to Realgem Tower. Starter Eevee Lv 10 starter Pokémon Cyndaquil Lv 5 Chikorita Lv 5 Totodile Lv 5 Trivia *XD stands for eXtra Dimension Category:Pokémon Games Category:Console Games Category:Pokémon Games